InuXMas
by Dog Ears
Summary: Kag takes The gang to her house for x-mas. ANd we all Know Kags momInuMistletoeKagLol and Romance .
1. Xmas time

Disclaimer: guess what!.... I Don't Know but I Don't Own INUYASHA!

A/N: Dog ears- ok this fic is a Christmas present for one of my friends Fluff n Stuff (F-n-S) this is for you.

Lee- Merry Christmas!

InuClawMarks- it ain't Christmas ya Idiot

Dog Ears- sooo...

Lee- and your point is...

InuClawMarks- just leave me alone.

InuPawPrints- Is there gonna Be mistletoe?

Everyone- *gags*

Dog ears- no now every one get on reading and have a safe and fun Christmas.

*****~Snowflakes~*****

Kagome climbed out of the well and Inuyasha stormed over.

"You're...!" He stopped Kagome had the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen.

"Guess what Inuyasha!?" Kagome said never loosing her smile.

"You're finally staying in the feudal era." Inuyasha sounded sarcastic

"No silly you guys get to come to my time to celebrate Christmas." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm "Let's go tell the others." She said dragging Inuyasha through the already fallen snow; it was only two days 'til Christmas Eve.

They arrived at the village, Inuyasha carrying the shivering Kagome. On the way Kagome had gotten tired, and cold so Inuyasha started carrying her.

"Kagome it is the middle of winter and your still wearing that skirt." Sango said looking concerned 

"I-I Know Its just I knew I wouldn't be outside to l-long so I wore my skirt." Kagome still was cold.

Inuyasha set Kagome down next to the fire, and put his red shirt over her shoulders. Then sat next to her.

"Kagome ye will catch cold if you keep that up." Kaede said adding some wood to the fire.

"So Kagome what is it?" Sango asked she could tell Kagome wanted to tell them somethin'

"Oh yeah My mom said all of you guys Could come to my house in the future and Spend Christmas."

"Cool!" Shippo jumped in Kagome's lap. "So what's Christmas?" Shippo looked up at Kagome curiosity written all over his face.

"Oops I forgot they don't celebrate Christmas here." Kagome hit her head. "Ok Christmas is a time during winter, that Families come together and exchange gifts. And they decorate a tree, and it's just so magical when its dark you can sit with someone your close to and just look at the decorations on the tree." Kagome Had Stars in her eyes.

Inuyasha noticed how Kagome looked and would ask Miroku later about it since Miroku knows how 'Women' think.

"Oh there's gonna Be gifts Would I get Any thing?" Shippo asked jumping up and Down in Kagome's Lap.

"Yes." Kagome chuckled "so you guys wanna come?" Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Sure I don't see why not." Sango Nodded

"If Sango's going, Hm let me think." Looks like he is giving it good thought. "I'm Defintely In!" Miroku had His Big goofy Grin on. Sango Sighed and Shook her head in disbelief.

"What About you old Lady?" Inuyasha looked at Kaede

"Ne to many sick I need to take care of." 

"Yeah I see. Sota is just now getting over the Flu he had." Kagome nodded

"What's the Flu?" Miroku asked

"Uh it's a sickness that's getting to be real dangerous in our time people has already died of it." Kagome's dreamy face quickly changed into a melancholy face.

"Come on Kagome we need to get you into some different clothes before you get sick too." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Ah so Sweet Inuyasha cares." Miroku teased standing up but he got knocked back to the ground by Inuyasha's Fist.

("@_@" - That Miroku) 

"Inuyasha, great now we'll have to carry him." Sango rolled her eyes. She stood up.

"Just drag him." Inuyasha said simply.

"No Inuyasha your carrying him since you did it." Kagome stood up Inuyasha's shirt still wrapped around her.

"Feh fine." Inuyasha slung Miroku over his shoulder with such force it knocked Miroku back conscience.

"Will you bare my child?" Miroku had birdies flying around his head, which he quickly shook off.

Inuyasha put Miroku down on his feet.

"Now lets go." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha carry Kagome so she won't have to walk in the snow." Kaede suggested

"Nah Kaede I'll be fine." 

"Kagome let Inuyasha carry you; trust me its cold and I have furry paws" Shippo said pointing at his feet

"Fine." Kagome gave in she knew it was cold.

"And who said I agreed to carry Kagome?" Inuyasha grumbled

"Well you always carry her and also I'm too small." Shippo said

"And I've got to watch Miroku." Sango threw in. "But hey Miroku could carry her he would love to carry Kagome."

Inuyasha turned and saw Miroku practically drooling.

"Sango Shut up if Inuyasha doesn't want to carry me I can walk." Kagome walked out the door.

"Now look what you've done Inuyasha. You know she will freeze out there." Sango said with a stern Face.

Inuyasha got the hint and quickly went out the door and the first thing he noticed is that the wind was blowing harder than it had been earlier.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kagome was standing just outside the door.

"Yeah now hop on." Inuyasha bent down ready for Kagome to climb on.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku walked out. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's Back her legs had already gotten cold.

"Tell me more about Christmas!" Shippo Jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome started to tell them all about Christmas and before they knew it they was at the Bone-eaters well.

"We have a lot of stuff to do if we are going to do all that you talked about Kagome." Miroku said

"Yeah first we are going mistletoe hunting and Sango's boomerang will come in handy getting it down." Kagome said slightly shivering.

"Uh how are we all going to fit down the well?" Miroku asked looking into the well's depths

"Inuyasha, You and Shippo can go down first then Kagome and me will follow ya." Sango said being very smart.

"Good Idea." Kagome chirped Sliding off Inuyasha's Back

"Feh then lets go." Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and they jumped down the well.

"Let's go." Kagome grabbed Sango and they dove into the well. But what Kagome hadn't thought of was maybe Inuyasha Miroku and Shippo hadn't got out of the well yet.

When Kagome and Sango appeared on the other side of the well they landed right on top of them.

"Ow!" Inuyasha said as Kagome landed on him pulling his Hair. Shippo was thrown off of Inu's shoulder and Slammed into the side of the well.

"@_@"

Sango Tackled Miroku but of course Miroku didn't mind it not one bit.

"Are you sure you don't want a room?" Miroku said a perverted glint in his eye as his hand found Sango's butt.

*SMACK! * Sango's Hand was twitching cause she smacked him so hard.

"Inuyasha Look what you did To Shippo." Kagome said Picking up Shippo who was still out.

"Just Get off Me." Inuyasha grumbled

Sango started climbing the ladder to give them some more room.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and then waited for Kagome to start climbing the ladder, but she never moved.

"Well?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed

"Well What. I ain't climbing the ladder. I know Miroku could wake up and Look right up my skirt!" Kagome looked at Miroku Lying on the ground 

"I am not a pack dog Sango did it so she should have to carry him up." Inuyasha argued

"no Sango Will hurt herself trying to climb out of the well Carrying Miroku." Kagome gave Inuyasha a stubborn Look that told Inuyasha she was not backing down until she got what she wanted.

"Well Miroku Needs to learn a lesson so How about I carry you out of the well and Miroku just get out when He wakes up." Inuyasha pushed Miroku with his foot and he knew it would be a while before Miroku woke up.

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave in

Inuyasha Picked Kagome up bridal style and simply jumped out of the well

(Dog Ears- 0.o)

"we Leaving Miroku down there?" Sango Asked looking back down at the still Miroku.

Inuyasha set Kagome down, and shrugged.

"Lets go I wanna introduce you to My Family." Kagome said Dragging Sango into the house.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and casually followed them but after giving the Well house shrine one last glance.

When he got inside He could hear Mrs. Higarashi in the Kitchen 'greeting' Sango. So he made a detour to the Living room.

He got in the living room to find a large tree, but He noticed it didn't smell like a real tree so he went to investigate. 

Inuyasha Started looking the tree over up and Down. He felt one of the branches and noted it felt Kinda like Kagome's Pla-Stec stuff. He was about to take and Taste it when everyone came in the room.

Mrs. Higarashi walked over to Inuyasha and of course tweaked his ears, a Big smile on her face. 

'Man what I would do for grand Children with ears like this' she finished with his ears and turned to her Daughter. "So when are you guys going Mistletoe hunting?" 

"Uh When ever they want too." Kagome shrugged and looked at Sango and Inuyasha

"well if mistletoe is like you say, then before Miroku wakes up." Sango looked out the window toward the well shrine.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted.

"Ok then Kagome go get the shotgun. Just remember watch where you point it." Mrs. Higarashi said scooting Kagome out of the room.

"Inuyasha come here." Sota motioned for Inuyasha

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but bent down to the boys level.

"Don't get too much of the stuff, cause then when yer caught underneath it you gotta kiss a girl... Yuck!" Sota stuck his tongue out.

Kagome came back in the room carrying the gun and a box of shells.

" Ok lets go." Kagome started for the door and Inuyasha and Sango followed.

*****Snowflakes***** 

ok there and I'll be back with another chap as soon as possible.

Review and give me some Ideas for the next chap

Ja Ne! 


	2. Mistletoe hunting

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own a Josh Turner Cd, but I will soon. And I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.

A/N: Dog Ears- Its almost Christmas YEAH! 

InuClawMarks- Feh Christmas is for the weak

Dog Ears- the only reason you think that is cause you get coal every year.

Poison claws- Did you design him to act like Inuyasha? *She whispered in Dog Ears's Ear*

InuClawMarks- *Is across the Room with his arms crossed* I heard that.

Poison Claws- Yipe! *Runs as InuClawMarks starts after her. *

Dog Ears- ok about the flu stuff there was Like Four People killed in Colorado

*****Snow Flakes*****

Right as soon as they got outside guess who had to show up with a gift for Kagome?... Hobo

"Kagome are you feeling better I heard you caught the flu so I brought some medicine. Cause I don't wanna lose you." Hojo handed Kagome the present.

"Thanks hojo... oops." When Kagome had reached for the present the gun accidentally got pointed straight at hojo.

Hojo quickly moved out of the way but He bumped Into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shoved Hojo off of him. That's when hojo got a good look at Inuyasha.

"Watch out where you're going." Inuyasha growled.

Hojo saw Inuyasha's ears. "Are those real?" Hobo asked looking at Inuyasha

"Uh no Hojo they are fake now we gotta go." Kagome quickly grabbed Sango and Inuyasha and ran.

They got out of sight of Hojo and Kagome let out a big sigh.

"Kagome you want me to take care of him." Sango asked "cause he seems kinda like a stalker."

"Yeah why don't you go a head." Kagome said sarcastically but Inuyasha took it seriously and was about to go get Hobo. "I was Kiddin' Inuyasha." 

'That puny human better stay away from Kagome.' Inuyasha mentally growled

"So how do we find mistletoe?" Sango asked looking around

"Well there is this one tree that almost every year has a good batch of mistletoe that my dad showed me when I was a little kid." Kagome Went on walking into the woods so no one could see the tear roll down her cheeks.

Inuyasha didn't have to see it to tell she was crying He could smell the salt of her tear. Inuyasha didn't acknowledge it He sensed She didn't want them to know.

Sango started looking round the woods, looking for wild life.

"Hey Kagome where is all the animals?" Sango asked

"Oh they probably see My gun an think its Huntin' season." Kagome said simply.

At that moment a squirrel jumped clear out of one of the branches above them and Landed in Inuyasha's Hair

"Get off Me!" Inuyasha growled trying to smack the squirrel out of his hair.

The squirrel didn't feel like leaving, so he bit Inuyasha's Ear.

"AH! My ear!" Inuyasha roared. He started clawing at the stupid squirrel.

"Jake cut it out." Kagome said grabbing the squirrel off Of Inuyasha's head

"You know this squirrel Kagome?" Sango asked

"Yep raised him since he was a baby. I guess he sensed Inuyasha being a demon and Attacked." Kagome giggled

"I'm only part demon remember." Inuyasha retorted

"Yeah." Kagome put Jake back on the tree and he scampered up it.

"So Kagome how much farther to the mistletoe?" Sango was thinkin' Miroku was probably following them.

"Not much just over this hill."

****

Miroku rubbed his cheek as he came to the world of consciousness.

"Uh where did everyone go? Where am I?" He opened his eyes then remembered the well.

Miroku sat up and decided to go ahead and climb out of the well. He got out of the well and all he could say was...

"Uh where does Kagome live?" Miroku looked around and decided to try the house and hope that's where she lived.

Miroku got in and the first Person he saw was some old man working on something He supposed was Sutras.

The old man looked up at Miroku.

"Who are you?" The old man asked

"My name is Miroku and I'm looking for Kagome is this her house?" Miroku asked nicely

"Why do you want to Know? Are you from the past and your someone out to Kill Kagome aren't ya." The old man jumped up his sutras in hand

"No I'm one of her friends from the past. I'm the monk, with the wind tunnel." Miroku thought maybe Kagome had told him about everyone

"She has never spoke of a monk with a wind tunnel..." The old man was ready to plaster a sutra on Miroku's head

"Has She mentioned a monk at all?" Miroku asked

"Yes she mentioned one that was really a spider head in disguise." The old man Plastered a sutra on Miroku's head but the sutra burnt up.

"That doesn't work on Me I'm a Monk. Has She mentioned any other monk?" Miroku was disappointed

"Now that you mention it I believe she mentioned another monk." The old man had to think

Miroku sighed a sigh of Relief.

"Yes she mentioned a Lecher, Perverted, over confident monk."

Miroku Fell over Anime style. 

"So that's you. Come on in." the old man walked away "I found another one of Kagome's Friends!" The old man hollered 

Miroku stood up and followed the old man into the next room.

Miroku saw Shippo awake and Playin' video games with Sota and He saw a woman...

"Will you bare my child?" Miroku asked Kagome's MOM!

"No two is plenty. Kagome scares me enough." Kagome's mom said simply.

"Miroku you know that's Kagome's Mom." Shippo Jumped on to Miroku's Shoulder

"Oh Sorry Mam." Miroku looked around the Room "Where's Every Body at?" Miroku asked quickly cause that was way to Awkward

"They went out hunting Mistletoe... It's nasty." Shippo said snarling his nose

"What's that?" Miroku asked

"Its stuff that's hung up and when you're caught underneath it you gotta kiss a girl." Sota added

"That doesn't sound too bad." Miroku said "so how long 'til their Back?" Miroku looked at Kagome's Mom

"Not to long. So dear would you like some Hot Chocolate?" Kagome's Mom asked

"Uh Sure."

"Could you help me then?" Kagome's mom asked nicely and walked into the kitchen. Miroku followed her not to be rude.

****

"We're here." Kagome said appearing out of a bush.

Sango and Inuyasha behind her. Kagome turned and looked at them and couldn't help but Laugh Inuyahsa had Hitchhikers all in his hair.

"What, What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked He was getting annoyed that Kagome was laughing at him.

Sango turned to see what Kagome was laughing at and She started to chuckle too.

"GRrrr." Inuyasha Growled

Kagome seen Inuyasha was getting testy so she started getting the stuff out of his hair.

Inuyasha started to blush at how Close Kagome was to him.

Kagome got all of the stuff out of Inuyasha's Hair and went back to get the mistletoe

"So how ya gettin' it down?" Inuyasha asked trying to cover his blush.

"Like this." Kagome pointed the gun at the mistletoe and fired. Kagome Hit her mark and a bunch of Mistletoe fell out of the tree.

"Ow I wish you had warned us about how loud the gun was" Sango was rubbing her ears cause they was a ringin'

"Huh, what did you say?" Inuyasha asked a little loudly

Kagome looked up from picking up the Mistletoe.

"Inuyasha you Ok?" Kagome asked with a hand full of Mistletoe

"Huh?" Inuyasha's Ears were drooping 

"That shot must have damaged his ears. Let's get back to the house." Sango said Looking at Inuyasha's ears

"Here Sango carry the gun and I'll help Inuyasha back." Kagome Gave Sango the gun and went over to help Inuyasha.

"Are we Leaving?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded

Kagome grabbed his hand and started leading him back to her house. Sango followed them.

When they was almost out of the woods, Kagome stepped on a twig and Inuyasha's ear twitched. Inuyasha was starting to get feeling back in his ear

"Man this is real bad I didn't know this would happen to his Ears." Kagome said to Sango not thinkin' Inuyasha could hear her

"Its not you Fault Kagome." Inuyasha's Ear twitched and Kagome jumped.

"You can hear us now?" Sango said in a soft voice. Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge that Sango had said something'. One Ear maybe a movin' but the other was still limp

"I don't think He can hear everything Sango." Kagome looked back at Sango.

"Maybe this will be just a temporary thing and he'll be ok after all." Sango Shrugged

"I hope." Inuyasha sighed. He didn't like not being able to hear it was like not having a bowl of ramen for a year.

"I see the house; Maybe Miroku is awake by now." Kagome gave Sango an I'm sorry look. Sango Sighed.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and He could smell something Like that hot Chocerlat that Kagome had brought back for them only a few days ago.

They walked out of the woods and Inuyasha took another sniff to see if Miroku had walked into the house and yep he could smell him.

"Miroku's awake." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

They walked into the house, and slowly made their way to the living room where Miroku and everyone was. They found Miroku sitting with the old man working on the sutras.

The old man Seen Inuyasha and immediately plastered a sutra on Inu's ear, Cause Inuyasha had tried to dodge.

The Sutra sparked to Life, engulfing Inuyasha's ear in a dull Grey color.

"GrandPaw!" Kagome snatched the sutra off of Inuyasha's ear.

"OW!" Inuyasha yelled the sutra had yanked some of the hairs off of his Ear.

"Hey look your Ear!" Sango Exclaimed Pointing at Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha's ear was a movin' around like normal, Inuyasha noticed he could hear out of it again.

Miroku was in the corner snickering as the old man threw a fit. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Shippo asked out of curiosity

"That was a healing sutra and not a real sutra." Miroku started Laughing hysterically when the old man gave him a real weird look.

"Time for dinner!" Kagome's mom hollered from the kitchen. 

Kagome sat the mistletoe down not thinking twice some perverted monk might be wanting to get his hands on them.

Miroku waited 'til everyone was out of the room and he grabbed a couple pieces and stuffed them in a pocket hidden in his robe, and casually walked into the kitchen.

Sota and Shippo was sitting at the bar playing something that Made noises (Game boy Advanced), On one side of the table Inuyasha and Kagome was sitting, Sango was sitting opposite of them. On Sango's Side of the table there was an unoccupied chair so Miroku sat down.

"Mom can you pass the mash potatoes." Kagome asked nicely

"Yes dear only if you try the pickles." Kag's mom passed the potatoes and the pickles.

"Hey Sango can you pass a kiss?" Miroku Whipped out the mistletoe

"Sango catch." Kagome said quickly throwing something to Sango.

"Here ya go Miroku." Sango handed Miroku a Hershey Kisses

Miroku fell right out of his chair.

*****Snow Flakes*****

Ok next chap will be up ASAP ok I'll do my best and try and get it up. I've got so many Ideas its hard especially when it ain't even for this story but trust me I'll get it up. And I don't think this story will be done Before Christmas so I'm sorry I'll just have to see.

R&R Please

Ja Ne! 


	3. OH FLUFFY!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Dog Ears, and crew, BigAnimefan1, Alana-Star, and Leo are singing Xmas Carols 

Everyone- Jingle Bells Jingle Bells jingle all the way

Oh what fun it would be to Hit Jaken on the Head HEY!

Jaken appears and Biganimefan1 Hits Jaken over the head

Dog Ears- ok I hope everyone will have a Merry Christmas

*****Snow Flakes*****

Sango Smirks and Everyone Starts laughing, except Kag's Mom.

"Grandpa can you pass the gravy." She said not skipping a beat

Everyone calmed down and finished eating as fast as they could.

"Ok Sango Miroku and Shippo you guys are going with my mom, grandpa, and Sota Shopping." Kagome said Picking up a box

"And what are You and Inuyasha gonna Do?" Miroku Asked in His Perverted tone. Inuyasha knocked him over the head.

"We are going to be decorating the tree and everything around here." Kagome acted like she hadn't noticed Inuyasha or Miroku.

"Time to go everyone!" Kagome's mom called from the living room. Miroku Sango Inuyasha and Kagome walked Into the Living room and Shippo and Sota was bouncing up and down they were so excited.

"Calm down you two." Kagome chuckled looking at their happy faces

"Grandpa is waiting out in the car so come on everyone. Now Kagome, Inuyasha don't do something I wouldn't do." Kagome's mom started herding everyone up and pushed them out of the room. "Not unless there is Grandchildren involved." Kagome's mom quickly left the room 

Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing a dark Crimson. At that moment Buyo decided to show up.

"Raow." Buyo started rubbing on Inuyasha's leg.

"Ahem, uh how about we get on decorating, cause these lights aren't going to Untangle themselves." Kagome grabbed a wad of Lights.

"This should be easy." Inuyasha grabbed the lights and started to 'untangle' the lights

"Fine you work on that; an I'll work on putting up the ornaments."

^^* 10 minutes later*^^

"I'm done how bout you Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around the tree to see Inuyasha still wrestling the lights that had made no progress. 

"Grrr." Inuyasha growled at the lights 

"Hehehe." Kagome giggled "I'm going to make some tea Inuyasha would you like some?" Kagome asked holding back her laughter

"Grrr." Inuyasha growled again

" I take that as a yes." Kagome walked into the kitchen.

Kagome put the tea on and sat down at the bar.

'What am I gonna get Inuyasha' Kagome sighed 'I'll just have to think about it later' Kagome finally gave in.

Kagome stood back up and got two cups down from the cabinet. Before she knew it the tea was done and ready to serve.

Kagome took the steaming tea to the living room, and when she seen Inuyasha she was lucky she didn't drop the cups.

Inuyasha was wrapped up in the Christmas lights that were in fact lit. Inuyasha's hair didn't look silver no more it looked like a rainbow.

"Grrr. All I could do was get tangled even more." Inuyasha growled He knew he looked ridiculous.

Kagome sat the cups down on the coffee table, and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"You're so cute Inuyasha." Kagome giggled and started to rub Inuyasha's ears. Kagome felt him Slowly relax and all was quite except the sound of Inuyasha's purr.

"..." Inuyasha's eyes began to get heavy with sleep

"Hehe" Kagome couldn't help but giggle, and Inuyasha snapped up. "Oh sorry Inuyasha. You can go to sleep." Kagome gently took the lights off and guided Inuyasha to the couch.

Inuyasha laid down but he didn't feel like sleeping, but Kagome helped him out on that. Kagome started rubbing Inuyasha's ears settling him back down.

Inuyasha immediately began to purr and Kagome was just so Happy seeing him look so peaceful. Since normally he is always on alert keeping everyone safe.

When Inuyasha was asleep Kagome let out a sigh.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome was about to stand up from her spot next to Inuyasha on the edge of the couch when.

"Don't leave." Inuyasha whimpered. He grabbed Kagome around the waist and laid her down with him.

Kagome Blushed at how close Inuyasha was to her but then she remembered that Inuyasha is asleep and is doing all of this subconsciously 

Inuyasha's purring was soothing even Kagome to sleep.

'What bout the deco-ations I need to.' *Yawn* 'finish them...' Kagome fell asleep feeling Safe, secure, protected, and even Loved In Inuyasha's firm grip.

Inuyasha Inhaled Kagome's enchanting scent and a smile appeared on his peaceful face.

^^* Later when everyone came back from Shopping*^^

"That was fun nana Higarashi." Shippo said bounding into the living room and guess what was one of the first things he saw. "Ew Nana what is Inuyasha and Kagome doing on the couch?" Shippo asked quietly

Mrs. Higarashi walked into the room, and then as soon as she saw the scene she scooted Shippo out and closed the door behind them.

"What's up Mrs. Higarashi?" Sango asked out of Curiosity 

"Kagome and Inuyasha is asleep on the couch." Mrs. Higarashi said simply not seeming to mind it.

"Ooh..." Miroku had his perverted face on and started to make his way to the door to get a peek at Inu and Kag on the couch.

Kagome's Mom grabbed Miroku by the ear and pulled him back.

"Don't disturb them." 

"Gomen. It's just in my blood." Miroku joked

"Yeah he was born Hentai." Sango rolled her eyes

"Man and my game is in there." Sota whined

"You have your play station up in your room." Grandpa said

"It's kinda out of date but fine. Shippo you wanna play?" Sota asked

"Yeah lets Go!" Shippo and Sota both shot for Sota's room.

"Mrs. Higarashi I was wondering about how we were gonna sleep..." Sango started shyly

"Oh yes I figured you would want a room with a lock to keep out intruders." Kagome's mom said Kindly

"Yes." Sango gave Miroku a side glance

"Well next to Kagome's room there is a guestroom with a lock, and Sota and shippo will share a room, then Miroku and Inuyasha can pick where they sleep." Mrs. Higarashi Smiled

Miroku put his arms around Sango's waist...

*SMACK*

" I DON'T THINK SO YOU LECH!" Sango Yelled

"Ssh" Kagome mom said quickly

"Oh sorry." A blush creped up Sango's neck

In the living room Inuyasha groaned in his sleep, but luckily didn't wake up.

"Come Sango lets see if we have any of Kagome's clothes that will fit you." Kagome's mom led Sango upstairs to Kagome's room.

Miroku got his butt off the floor and decided to wait with the old monk in the kitchen for Sango to get done. 

^^*Later after going through Kagome's Closet*^^ 

Sango and Mrs. Higarashi appeared out of Kagome's room Kagome's mom a beaming but Sango blushing hard.

Kagome's mom went the other direction to checking on Sota and shippo. Grandpa had left a little while ago cause the urge to go and plaster a 'REal' sutra to Inuyasha's head was too much for him to bear.

Miroku Stood up and had to keep Himself from drooling all over the floor.

Sango was wearing a pair of Tight Low-rise Blue Jeans, She also had a Tight Long Sleeve shirt that was Blue and said princess on the front.

"Wow Sango you look Beautiful." Miroku said Politely

"Wow I'm surprised you ain't being perverted." Sango said Jokingly 

"I ain't always that away Lady Sango, and any ways a princess should be treated like a princess." 

"And how should that be?" Sango Asked

"With a little mistletoe kiss." Miroku pulled out the mistletoe.

"Fine." Sango gave in Kagome wasn't near to Save her so she gave Miroku what he wanted.

Miroku closed his eyes figuring Sango was gonna smack him again but instead he got a kiss on the lips.

"Short but sweet Princess Sango." Miroku bowed down to Sango

"Maybe there is something more to you than what I thought." Sango Giggled

"Only for you My Lady." Miroku kissed Sango's Hand.

***** Snow Flakes*****

Ok Merry Christmas everyone and this one was a little more romantic Ne?

Ok I stink at fluff I'm sorry but I tried my best I stayed up on Christmas Eve to get this ready for ya'll on Christmas.

oh and the reason Shippo was calling Mrs. Higarashi 'Nana' is cause Shippo thinks of Kagome and Inuyasha as his parents so that would mean he thinks Kag's mom is his grandma, but if I had him calling her grandma then it would sound like Kagome's Mom and Grandpa are married so I decided just to have him call her nana. ok seeya

R&R Please

Dog Ears 


	4. more yuckie stuff'

Disclaimer: Ok I don't Own Inuyasha But I do own a trace Adkins and Blake Shelton Cd and they are AWESOME.

A/N: Ok I know on my last chap there was more romance, and yes I know I didn't go and make the chapter longer and let you guys in on what everyone got when they went shopping

Dog Ears- that would spoil the fun cause ya'll would know

Lee- you like to bug the reviewers don't you?

Dog Ears- nah

Lee- well get on reading

Dog Ears- oh and I'm sorry that I didn't get this story done by Christmas

Lee- He got stressed out so he had a mild case of writer's block

Dog Ears- but that's over now on with the chap

*****Snow Flakes! *****

"Sota how come everyone is being all yuckie today?" Shippo asked. Bouncing on sota's bed

Sota was about to open his mouth when his mom stepped into the room.

"Mama what are you doing?" Sota asked

"Now Sota don't go telling shippo any bogus stories." Mrs. Higarashi looked at Sota

"He wasn't nana he was just going to tell me why everyone is acting weird." Shippo said simply, jumping off the bed to seat next to Sota on the ground

"Everyone isn't acting weird Shippo it's just the spirit of the season." Sota's mom chuckled

"What's the Spirit of the season?" Shippo asked, even Sota was interested

"Come I'll tell you." Asami sat down on Sota's bed. Shippo jumped in her lap and Sota sat next to her.

"So what is it mama?" Sota asked

"Let me tell you." Asami to a deep breath "every year the spirit of Christmas visits every single person, and they soon feel the crisp Christmas air and they feel more peaceful and kind to their fellow man."

"What about the people who are grumpy this time of year?" Shippo asked

"They are just people who reject the Christmas spirit and are grumpy for the rest of the season. But anyways whenever people feel more peaceful, more of they're feelings show like love, that they had been keeping secret for that year..." 

"That's like Kagome and Inuyasha" Shippo chirped

"Yes exactly like Inuyasha, from what I noticed is that every time they would get into a fight a couple of days later they forgive each other. That's a special type of Love."

"There is Different Types of Love?" Sota was fixing to get a piece of paper and pencil

"Yeah like the kind of love you have for your siblings, and there is the type you can feel for a certain girl."

Shippo and Sota both stuck out they're tongues in disgust

"But Girls Have cooties" Sota Whined

"Hey Kagome's a girl." Shippo tried to defend Kagome

"Exactly even she has cooties." Sota stated

"Does not."

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not!"

"Does Too!"

"Does NOT!"

"Ok that's enough boys' time for bed." Asami put her foot down (not literally)

"Aw!" They both complained

"Come on ya'll need to get to bed so then it will be closer to time to open the presents on Christmas day." Asami started to tuck the boys in.

"Goodnight mama." Sota yawned and Asami gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good Night nana." Shippo said snuggling into the bed.

"Night." Asami kissed him on the forehead too, and started for the door.

"Mama can you tell everyone to keep it down while we sleep?" Sota asked his eyes drifting away.

"Yes." Asami chuckled. She turned the lights off and quietly shut the door behind her.

Asami noticed there was an odd silence down stairs and she went down to investigate, She peeked around the corner and she seen Miroku and Sango just sitting there in silence, a blush on Sango's face.

"You all right Sango?" Asami asked 

"Yes ma'am." Sango said pushing down her blush "uh Mrs. Higarashi can I go on to bed?"

"Oh yes dear do whatever you want."

"Thanks so it's right next to Kagome's room."

"Yes on the right." Asami nodded

Sango ran up the steps. Miroku was about to follow her when Asami grabbed him.

"Ah man." Miroku sighed

"You young man, get to help me QUIETLY put up the rest of the lights. Then you can go."

"How long will it take?" Miroku asked a little disappointed

"Not long I can untangle the lights in no time" Asami went into the living room as quietly as she could.

Miroku followed her looking a little put out that he would have to wait.

Asami sat down and started working on the lights; Miroku sat down next to her while looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Lucky." Miroku whispered and He could have sworn he seen Inuyasha smirk.

"Just about... got it." Asami had the lights untangled in record time.

"Oh ok." Miroku and Asami set to work putting the lights up. 

They got done with out making to much noise and waking Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome's mom sighed and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ain't that sweet?" 

"Huh?" Miroku said walking around from the backside of the tree and coming to stand beside Asami

"I'm talking about them." Asami Said. Miroku noticed She had a look of Longing on her face

"You miss your husband?" Miroku asked

"Yes it was around this time he was killed." Asami sighed a tear rolling down her face.

"It must be hard on you then." Miroku nodded in understanding

"Yes but when I see them together like this it eases my pain."

"I have a question. Do you want grandchildren?"

"Exactly I would love to have Grandchildren with Inu's Ears they are So Kawaii. And Inuyasha is a nice boy and I know He will take good care of my Kagome." Miss Higarashi watched in aw at Inuyasha.

"Well Lets go to bed, you need the sleep." Miroku Led Asami out of the room opening the door like a proper Gentleman.

They went up the steps Asami heading straight for her room. Miroku took a detour from his destination and dropped by Sango's door.

Miroku grabbed the handle of the door twisting it but it was locked. Miroku's Shoulders Slumped in defeat and He went to his room a put out look lingering on his face.

*

~*Kagome's P.O.V*~

"Hum Wha Tim is it" I whispered Slowly sitting up.

I saw something glowing in the darkened room and I was surprised to see the lights on the Christmas tree shining bright.

I slid off the couch to be in a more comfortable spot.

"It's so beautiful" I whispered

Inuyasha started to move around not feeling my presence I guess and I gently started rubbing his ears again. But I had been too late He had woken Up.

"Whacha Doin' Kagome?" He yawned sitting up

"Oh nothing just looking at the Christmas tree." I replied and I turned back to the tree.

I was surprised when Inuyasha slid off the couch and sat next to me.

"..." 

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before he broke the silence.

"What else do you do?" He asked and I slightly giggled

"Nothing this is all you do." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye

"Feh, Sounds kinda boring." Inuyasha snorted

"Well for a bunch of people it helps them calm down and Think."

"Oh, ok... it still is boring." He said simply

I gave him a push on the shoulder, a big smile on my face.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha whined

"Cause you deserve it." I chuckled

"Feh" He turned away from me a mad look on his face.

"Inuyasha I was just joking."

"Yeah Right" He retorted rolling his amber eyes.

"I'm serious Inuyasha, Don't be mad at me." I whined and gave him my version of Shippo's puppy dog pout.

Inuyasha fell for it hook line and Sinker

"Ok..." he started sniffing the air.

"What is it?" I asked gently

"Your mom and Miroku was in here like an hour ago."

"Eep they saw us like that" I gasped

I noticed Inuyasha's face grow sad

"So you're embarrassed?" Inuyasha asked his shoulders slumping

"No it's just... Its just think of How Miroku is gonna be naggin' us." I quickly explained putting my hand on his shoulder

Inuyasha winced

"So you are."

"No no no no, I could never be embarrassed of you Inuyasha." I started rubbing his ears.

Inu began leaning into my touch and purring

~* Reg point of view PLEASE!*~

Kagome began to pull her arm away but the farther kagome's hand went the more Inu leaned until...

*Thud*

Inuyasha leaned so far he lost balance and fell into Kagome's lap.

Inuyasha and Kagome began to blush.

"You know this reminds me of when you were human that night." Kagome started petting Inuyasha's hair

"Yeah I know... except I ain't poisoned" 

"Yep, I just hope it doesn't happen again." 

"Yeah." Inuyasha raised up back into his sitting position.

All got silent, sitting there watching the tree.

Inuyasha slowly inched his hands over Kagome's shoulder. He was surprised when She took and leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

*****SNow Flakes*****

Ok sorry its been a bit but I have just been busy and I still am so I'm really sorry but I'm working and Doing my best for ya'll so don't kill me when I say this....

I lost my Other Tablet for Wolfdog Guardian so now I have nothing except the chapters I have up but I'm cleaning out my room and I'm hoping I'll find it. 


End file.
